


the walls are raining

by prunuspersica (orphan_account)



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Blood, F/M, Murder, Poetry, Seizures, THE WILL TAGS ARE GOLDEN HOLY CHRIST.... i’m him, Will Graham Has Encephalitis, Will is a Mess, beth lebeau??, dont expect romance, encephalitis, hallucination, hannibal poem, its gay in an odd way, none of this rhymes for the most part, will’s water hallucinations
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-13
Updated: 2018-03-13
Packaged: 2019-03-30 18:32:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 385
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13957494
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/prunuspersica
Summary: a poem inspired by 1x8 and 1x9 of nbc’s masterpiece hannibal.





	the walls are raining

**Author's Note:**

> i know this is pretentious and shitty but leave me alone as i am young and already upset

one man melts away  
one man kills again  
in his plastic suit  
hands the scissors  
failed pursuit   
do you see?  
memento mori  
you’re alive  
you’re alive!

one is a mortal  
and the other too  
he does not feel correct  
he does not know  
he is a killer  
they are the killers  
they are the secrets  
let them be. 

he does not feel alive  
he has just dissolved  
tell him what is wrong  
tell him what is wrong.  
one has the infection  
one is the infection  
he, an infestation  
he, a preservation.  
one makes sure he’s hidden,  
one is made of blood.  
pen moves too erratically  
he hides his man. hides his friend. 

he is his. he is his.  
he belongs to the infection  
he does not know himself  
his ribs are caving in  
his brain is swelling up  
his thoughts are nonexistent  
he cannot see  
tell him what is wrong!  
tell him what is wrong!

he melted into water  
companionship is scarce  
he cannot see  
he is his, he has he.  
two are one, yet so apart  
he does not know anything anymore.  
his mind hurts.  
let him be.  
he loves, he is sick and scared.  
they are sick and scared. 

one is coping with new sight  
one is coping with lost mind  
neither are coping  
he is sick  
god, they are sick and scared. 

his plastic suit hides nothing  
one hair and he is dead  
she did it. she did it.  
he did not do it, although he did.  
he is an artist.  
he wants to push him.  
preserve him.  
would never hurt him  
more than he wants.  
he shouldn’t  
he knows.  
he knows.  
tell him he is special  
he is different  
he is overworked  
he is melting  
he is loved. 

the walls are leaking water  
the trees are raining blood  
they are ill  
afraid  
lovingly  
scared  
senseless.

take a step back  
tell him what is wrong!  
he becomes the seizure  
he succumbs to madness  
take a step back  
or two forward  
just watch  
or break a rule  
he is his.  
dip your hands in  
hold his head up  
do not let him shatter  
but watch him fall.

one becomes the water  
one becomes the blood  
they are sick  
scared  
passionate  
lonely  
do not let them shatter, lord  
but let them fall  
in love.


End file.
